A New Way To Find Love
by Stabz
Summary: Everything was normal at the school, until the day Eli found out that she got her girlfriend pregnant... And they are only sixteen. Although society does not accept their kind of relationship, she is always there for her. This is a story about teen pregnancy. Contains emotional abuse, violence and all that stuff. - [futa]
1. Chapter 1

Heavy footsteps were echoing inside the house. The sound was becoming increasingly noisier as the figure approached the long wooden ladders. The sound of rain outside began to increase more, the water into the pipes made clear the unpleasant smell of sewage. The lights were out and everything became dark, causing the male figure to collide with several furniture that were around him. He grunted in rage and pain, but didn't care who was listening. That night, he was drunk.

Up the stairs, in a specific room, a little girl around seven years, sat on her own bed listening to everything that happened down there. Fear invaded her body as she tried to not make any sound that could attract the man. She, carefully, got out of the bed and tried to be as smooth as possible. She went to her bedroom door and opened it. The little girl walked on her tiptoes, fearing the worst. Up the stairs she could see the man who was now sitting in a chair, probably resting. She felt her body tremble, but quickly descended the wooden floors and then went straight to that familiar figure. Immediately, she could feel the smell of drink in the air and with eyes full of fear she approached.

"Um… D-Daddy..?"

The man, who had a blond hair and beard, looked at her with his icy intimidating blue eyes. Dazed due the huge amount of vodka that he had drank. He showed no facial expression but surprise.

"H-Huh? What're you doing here..?" Rubbing a hand across his face, he groaned and sighed, clearly stressed.

The blond little girl just scratched her tiny arm with remorse, feeling bad for not stay at her bedroom. Now, she was going to face her drunk and annoying father. But the guy, on the other hand, became a little nicer and just signaled to her sit on his lap.

"Come here, kid… Sit on daddy's leg and talk to me." He tried to give his best smile. She felt uncomfortable but did what her father wanted. After all, there was no escape anymore.

He rubbed his big hand around Eli's back and stayed like this for a while. "Did you have a nightmare? That is why you want to be here with your papa, huh?" The blond guy asked looking at his _child_ , expecting a properly answer. Eli shivered when she felt heavy fingers stroking her hair.

"I-I didn't have a nightmare… I… Just heard when you arrived…" She looked down, avoiding those creepy blue eyes and feeling the bad smell of vodka. Her father was just acting too weird right now, he wouldn't be that good with Eli when he drank too much. He would be angry at everything, constantly yelling and grunting with his wife or daughter, becoming aggressive and scary… Not that Eli wanted this, she liked the kind and good dad side, but she didn't expect him to be so nice with her tonight. "I wanted to say… Hi…"

"Is that so?" The man chuckled and scratched his beard before approaching the girl's face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You are such a good kid. Do you know how much I love you, huh? I know that sometimes daddy become angry but it's for your own discipline…" He hugged the tiny body against him and let out a loud breath.

Eli nodded awkwardly and forced a fake smile. She didn't know if he was lying but, of course, there's no way to confront a guy one hundred percent stronger than her. Eli learned that in Russia, she and her mom would never think of disobey and discuss with the father of the family. That is a tradition. Otherwise she would have to face some rigorous punishment. Eli knew the consequences, her father had already beaten her a few times for not being the polite _daughter_ that he always wanted. Especially when he was drunk. She had the marks to prove it.

"Y-Yes, daddy..."

"You should go to bed and sleep. Daddy will see how mommy is doing up there... And daddy will take care of you two, okay?" With one more weird and wet kiss on the forehead, the big man got up from the chair and told Eli to go to her bedroom but under any circumstances leave the place, because he and Eli's mama would be having his called "parents safe talk". The little girl nodded again and went away without protest.

At the moment she was in her bedroom and lying on her bed, she could hear the sounds… The sounds of a sweet man becoming aggressive again, locking the door of her mother's bedroom with such rage and then grunts and more grunts could be heard. The sound of someone crying and begging to stop also was there, and she knew she couldn't do nothing. She felt guilty and incredibly sad for her mother. Eli knows that her father is a wolf in sheep's clothes. He is a true monster. He keeps doing that every night, arriving drunk and then hurting her loved mother. She knows that he keeps bringing out her condition and calling her a stupid _boy_ every time he thinks she deserve it. She knows that he isn't a good person and will never be.

The sound of a thunder scared the girl even more and then she felt her eyes full of water. The sounds of her parents didn't stop too, but became louder. Eli hugged her tiny fox plushie and cried quietly. She just wanted that to stop…

 **[…]**

A few years passed, and the girl was now in high school. They were going to move to Japan, because her – disgusting and mediocre - _father_ had arranged a better job there and of course, she just wanted a change in her life. Japan is a very beautiful place and besides that her mother also has Japanese descendants. Then, she may also be embedded in the same pattern as they. Except for the light blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was a little excited and couldn't deny it, but her sister not really. Yeah, she has a sister now... Due that horrible night. But the other girl isn't a problem for her. Eli loves her little sister and try her best to protect the girl from that horrible person who, unfortunately, is their dad. And Arisa is such a kind girl… But she is just like Eli, with the same problem…

Both girls were packing their things, and Eli asked the younger one if she was happy about the trip. Quickly the other panicked and began to stutter, saying how hard would be to speak with a Japanese person correctly. Well, she found it adorable and just chuckled. But in fact, they're going to a different country with different culture, with very polite people that doesn't tolerate mistakes so easily. So it's okay to be nervous like that.

Then, after fixing everything, their mother called to go. Eli stopped her sister and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling affectionately. "Don't worry too much, okay? I'll be here to help you, like I always did."

Arisa smiled back and they hugged before leaving the house. Eli didn't look back and neither made any visual contact with her father at the moment she was in the car, but he kept his eyes very focused on her all the time. Not in a fatherly and protective way, actually he was always serious and angry. _Just like a psychopath,_ she thought. Although her mother was trying to break the silence with friendly talks, they never spoke. No words came. She did know that it wasn't her fault but she just could not. It was too risky. Back in the airplane, they remained like that until arriving at the new place.

Japan was as beautiful as she imagined. Everything is clean and they have really beautiful trees around the neighborhoods. Eli would study in a school just for girls, as her mother said. They stayed in a good and comfortable house, not so big neither so small. Everything was good, but soon their parents needed to leave. She didn't wave at her dad as he kissed his wife and passed the door. Eli couldn't care less about this shitty old man. But suddenly she felt a grip in her shirtsleeve that pulled her out of her thoughts, and turned to see the younger Ayase.

"What happened?"

"Um… Sis, I'm not feeling well… Can I stay in my bedroom..?" Arisa asked with innocent eyes.

Eli became a little more worried now. "What do you have?" She placed a hand on her forehead to verify the temperature. Yep. She was clearly feverish. "You are burning... Lay down on your bed, I'll get you some medicines."

The girl did what she ordered and waited. Eli searched in her bag a medicament that would resolve the problem and found one. She gave it to her little sister and put a fresh towel above her forehead, soon the girl fell asleep. Eli remained sitting on the bed and stared at her tiny form for a while, she stroked the light hair gently and leaned down to kiss Arisa's soft cheek. The older one felt a tug on her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm here and I'll take care of you, okay? Doesn't matter what _he_ says… I won't let him hurt you… Good night." And then, she closed her eyes and slept as well.

…

The next day arrived soon and she had to change very quickly. Eli put on her new uniform and fixed her hair in a high ponytail. She ate breakfast and kissed both mother and sister. Thank God her father wasn't there. He probably have left sooner, but who cares? It was her first day of school in a new country and nothing would ruin it.

She made her way out of home and went straight to the school. Some people stopped to look at her, because foreigners there were very rare. However it wasn't a big deal for the girl. Eli arrived at the place, named as _Otonokizaka High School Academy for Young Girls._ A lot of them admired her entry.

 _How embarrassing, I can't walk straight because they keep looking at me…_ The blonde tried to give up these thoughts and just sighed in relief when she was, finally, inside the establishment, not surrounded by so many people like before. Today, her first class was chemistry. She climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the door, waiting for the teacher to start her talk. At the moment she heard that they would have a 'new classmate' joining the room, Eli sighed one more time. No time to be nervous, they were just random girls that she would never speak with. And after all, she just needed to stay serious.

The teacher called and everyone went silent. At the moment she was in the class, no one ever spoke. She introduced herself formally and all the girls made comments about how pretty she was. Well, at least most of them… There was one girl who kept the eyes focused on her but didn't say anything. Eli noticed that and decided to make visual contact but soon the girl looked down at her books, clearly embarrassed with a red shadow in her cheeks. The blonde girl found that really, really cute. She wanted to say something but before she could speak again, the teacher told her to sit on that empty chair…. Just in front of her. Eli nodded and sat there without one word. She noticed the girl looking again and she couldn't help but smile.

The classes passed very quickly by then. She had received several invitations from other girls to join their groups, but she refused one by one. Leaving school, she found out that she was now alone and comfortable to be herself. But suddenly Eli heard heavy footsteps behind her and a voice. This voice…

The girl turned around to see who was calling, and her eyes widened in surprise to see the person. In front of her was the same girl who sat behind her in the classes. Now that Eli could see better, she had a long violet hair and her eyes were green and beautiful. Not only her eyes, in general. Everything about her is beautiful… Eli couldn't speak due to the words that were caged in her throat.

"I-I…" The timid girl decided to speak. There was a moment of silence before she could begin again. Eli didn't interrupted and waited. She finally spoke again. "I was thinking if… If we could… be friends…"

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said, um… Well… I-I want to be your friend!" She seemed so embarrassed and red now for some reason.

Eli blinked and hesitated. How could she respond to a person that wanted to be her friend..? Probably with a _yes_? This is the first person who didn't attacked her with one of those proposes of joining stupid school groups. She just wanted to be her friend… Nothing more.

The dark haired girl looked like she was expecting a positive answer. Eli didn't want to hurt her feelings, so…

"Y-yeah… Oh I mean, okay. We can be… friends?"

"Really?" The other asked again tilting her head to the side, just to verify that confirmation. The blonde nodded and she could feel her heart melting.

"Yes… Of course, uh…"

"Oh! M-my name is Tojo Nozomi, by the way!" She said making a reverence.

 _What a pretty name…_

Eli stared at her before replying the same way. "I'm Ayase Eli. Nice to meet you, Tojo-san."

Nozomi smiled a bit at her response and Eli could feel the same. An awkward smile forming in her lips and she would be back to normal. The moment she looked at that timid and quiet girl in the class, she knew that was a signal of love.


	2. Chapter 2

_2013_

Two years have passed. Exactly five months ago the school went through a period of crisis and soon the doors would be closed for everyone. It became a tragic and unexpected situation, but fortunately, three students managed to prove the opposite. The trio convinced more six other girls to join them and promoted concerts that could save the establishment, consequently attracting new students. And everything went well as planned. After a few presentations, people started to enjoy and invite more people until the school's popularity increase. Their group - μ's - became ridiculously famous around the city. At first, Eli thought it was just bullshit invented by those 2nd year students and she didn't pay much attention to the protests. But then, again… She couldn't say no to the person she trusted and loved more, andwho was trying to encourage them so hard. After days, the blonde finally decided to relent. Actually, meet those girls wasn't so bad like she thought. They are the second best thing that happened to her, because the first is her priority. Her most precious and lovely…G _irlfriend._

Yes. In fact, she wondered about the possibility of being a lesbian. Everything became a mess in her head. When they started to hang out, Eli concluded that it wasn't a simple admiration, but it was even deeper. So, one day, they were alone in the student council room and she decided to confess her dangerous love. The atmosphere between the two girls became odd, especially because Nozomi was strangely quiet and Eli thought she would be rejected. But it proved to be a false alarm. After a few seconds of tension, the dark-purple-haired girl accepted her feelings and a tender smile was traced on her face, making her embrace the blonde really tight. From that day they were officially together.

Unfortunately, Eli hadn't told her family yet and that was the problem. Her mother and sister _maybe_ would receive them with open doors and open arms, but her father… He doesn't approve this kind of relationship and everything is very restrict and sinful in his mind. She would not want Nozomi to see who that man really is when he gets frustrated.

Since she was a child, her dad has always been a dick. He didn't treat her like a girl, not like his _daughter… A_ nd just because of her condition. She stills remember the day when her father tried to teach her how to be a "man" and decided to buy a lot of weapons to hunt little animals in the forest. Even when she said she wanted to wear dresses or practice ballet he would get really mad and slap her in the face, saying that men couldn't do that. But Eli didn't go into details with her girlfriend, though. She didn't want to see the other girl so worried about her past – or present.

On the other hand, Nozomi's parents were just fine about their situation.

Now, the sun was disappearing on the horizon. The girls had finished their duties and were ready to go back home after a long, exhausting day of practice and study lessons.

"That's it! We're leaving now, guys. See you tomorrow!" A loud and energetic voice alarmed the rest of their group. The ginger one, Honoka, ran to the opposite direction with her two childhood friends, who waved back and left as well. Soon, Rin and Hanayo went away and Maki stayed to wait for a car, which didn't take so long, finally leaving three students alone.

"Uh, well, I think it's time for me to leave too. I need to prepare diner for my siblings, they are like angry animals when food starts to run out, you know." The smaller girl spoke as she tried to button her coat, constantly feeling curious glances upon her. The couple just agreed.

"That's fine, Nicocchi. Go take care of your little sisters and brother. We are going to have fun tonight, anyway."

After saying that, Nozomi grinned and grabbed Eli's hand, brushing her thumb against the soft palm. A confused look formed on the girl's face and all she could do was mumble a sheepish 'what'. Nico immediately understood what her friend really meant by that and decided to simply ignore, making a pout in disgust.

"I really don't need details, boob monster." She turned to see if anyone else was around and concluded that the street was desert. "I'm going now. Be careful you two!" The raven-haired girl quickly grabbed her backpack and walked away without even looking back. Nozomi simply giggled at that.

While Eli was still stunned by her acts, she embraced the blonde lovingly ensuring that everything was okay. She do know about her girlfriend's secret and makes sure to respect this particular gift.

"Nozomi… Can we go home now?" Eli decided to look directly in those emerald eyes, which she loved so much. A shade of dark red could be seen on her face as she tried to not get embarrassed by the intense contact between them. When they intertwined their hands, Nozomi planted a kiss on Eli's nose.

"As your wish, Elicchi…"

Tonight they were going to stay at her apartment, alone. Just the two of them. Her parents are on a business trip and will return only the next Tuesday, so this would be the perfect time to her and Eli explore more intensely each other's love. And by love, she really means _that_.

When they finally arrived, Nozomi decided to make some tea and the other girl just waited for her to finish. Everything was neat as usual. Eli thought they would spend the night studying for a test or preparing a school project, even searching for new choreographies to inspire their daily practices or just cuddle on the couch while watching a romantic movie, like they always do.

But she was very, very wrong.

Her girlfriend served the tea for them and kept a bright smile on her face.

"Are you tired, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked sweetly while drinking the hot liquid. Eli did the same before answering the strange question.

"I can't say I am... But why? Do you want to do something besides sleep?"

Nozomi giggled and set her cup on the table, biting her lip. Her face was starting to heat up and she knew it.

"Well… There is something I want to do with you…"

"And what would it be?" The blonde remained calm and continued to drink the tea. Nozomi became insecure about what to say. She hesitated a little and struggled to tranquilize herself as well. She was prepared for this, she had to be.

"Elicchi…I-I think I am ready." It came out like a sigh.

Eli didn't know if she heard that right. She stopped and let go of the empty cup, staring at her lover, anyhow surprised.

"Ready?" She blinked, clearly confused about what Nozomi was saying right now. The latter decided to explain herself with another words.

 _Elicchi is so dense sometimes…_ She sighed.

"Yes… I-I think it's time for us to move forward in our relationship, a-and…" A bright red shadow appeared around her cheeks. "… _I am prepared_..."

Silence. Nothing was said after this.

Eli thought about it for a moment but resolved to look at another direction due her embarrassment and avoided visual contact with Nozomi, who worriedly waited for an answer. Her girlfriend was basically telling to take her…Purity. The information arrived quickly this time and now she was aware of that. After tense long seconds, the taller girl decided to speak, though it was hard to think in the right words to say at such a moment.

"O-oh, well, um…" She noticed her heart beating even faster and cleaned her throat. "…I am r-ready too." They remained in an awkward silence, but Nozomi could already feel an intense happiness within her. Eli felt it too, although she was more nervous than her partner.

"S-So, this… Can we continue in my bedroom..?" The violet-haired girl asked gently, still flushed. Her girlfriend simply nodded and stood up to follow her.

The two young students did their way to her bedroom and Nozomi decided to lock the door just for precaution. Done that, she caught Eli off guard and kissed her lips in a passionate and affectionate way, making the blonde girl lay her hands on her waist and deepen the caress. She have been waiting for this moment for a long time, since they started to hang out in 1st year. When Eli told her about that secret, she became even more excited to see and touch - but every time they were alone and Nozomi asked something about it, they would end up arguing. For some reason, their couple meetings were defined just in hugs and quick kisses, nothing else. And both were still ashamed of their own bodies. This night would finally change all the discomfort between them related to sex, at least that's what she has in mind.

On the other hand, Eli became more and more insecure with herself. She never did such a thing and was uncertain of how to proceed, she just kept holding and kissing her girlfriend until both needed oxygen again. She looked deeply into her eyes and made sure to go slow. There was a mix of desire and affection in their actions. Nozomi suddenly pushed her gently onto the bed, a concerned look still present on her face. The other girl climbed on top of her and decided to kiss Eli one more time before continuing what she was planning to do.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi called between kisses. "I want you to take my innocence…" She grinned seductively at her embarrassed girlfriend, hoping that she could be more assertive.

Eli had to cover her own mouth to repress a really sheepish and surprised gasp. She could already feel a familiar part of her body waking up as well. Her heart was beating really fast at this moment and Nozomi seemed to notice the lower sensation too.

"Let's take our clothes off, it's getting really hot around here." She pulled herself away and sat properly on the bed, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Y-Yeah…" Eli did the same, but slower. Her mind was working on how to pleasure her lover in their very _first time_. What if everything went wrong?

 _Oh…I don't know how to put a condom… Shit._

 _What am I going to do..?_

While the blonde remained focused on her desperate thoughts, Nozomi was already half-naked, only with her blue panties on. She stared confused at Eli who was too quiet about everything.

"…Why are you still dressed with your skirt?" She approached to pull the last piece of cloth away. "Let's take it off."

"N-Nozomi!" Eli shuddered. "I-I…"

The girl tilted her head at the sudden burst.

"Hm?"

"I- well, yo- uh." The words definitely didn't come. She felt pathetic and impotent. Nozomi was really in the mood and waiting for her to take an initiative, but she couldn't even take her skirt off. In fact, Eli had never showed her member to anyone, and she was afraid of it after all these years. As much as she trusted in her partner to open up with her, there was still some insecurity in her heart that she couldn't get rid of. "I r-really want to show how much I l-love you tonight… But I am afraid t-that I can't attend your expectations and screw up with everything..." She sighed. "I know you support me, but-"

A finger was put on her lips and the bedroom went silent again. There was no signal of anger, frustration or sadness in Nozomi's features as she spoke.

"Eli… You don't need to be afraid of anything. I will always support and love you, no matter what. I don't care if you were born different from other people, that's what makes you special for me. This will not interfere in our relationship and definitely not in your personality…" The purple-haired girl kissed her nose one more time. "I think you are a wonderful person and you don't need to worry about it, because this doesn't bother me."

After hearing these words, she felt more relieved than ever. A small smile was drawn on her lips and Nozomi squeezed her hand in comfort, a grin of her own. The shame and discomfort were disappearing slowly and she patiently waited for a move.

Finally, Eli decided to pull down the last cloth present on her almost naked body. She did it quickly and wheezed when the organ met with the cold – or warm – fresh air. When she opened her eyes, Eli noticed that she was already hard like a brick and her girlfriend had a very surprised reaction in face. She never saw her like this.

"O-oh my," Nozomi gasped. "You are really… Big."

"You think?"

A mix of proud and reluctance emerged inside her chest. She was also glad that her lover appreciates the view. It's the first time Nozomi sees something so… Exotic.

With eager and desire, she hesitantly touched the erect member and Eli bit her lips. Her body shivered again as Nozomi stroked the organ, gently. Eli looked excitedly at her and she knew what to do.

The young woman hold it close to her and started to lick the tip.

"Ah…" Eli moaned at the warm sensation of her lover's tongue wandering around its head.

Nozomi explored every centimeter of her length and was able to taste the sweet, salty flavor that the member already expelled. She contemplated one last time before making it disappear inside her mouth. Eli felt her knees shake a bit and lost her balance. She sat on the mattress and stroked Nozomi's hair, who was busy giving her very first oral sex while shooting dirty and suggestive glances at her.

The girl decided to accelerate their movements, placing the penis between her large breasts, earning a keen groan from Eli. She lost track of how many blows she had given, which were a lot, but she already knew that her girlfriend was close to explode. Oh, no. She couldn't let this happen, at least not so soon.

"O-oh... N-Nozomi… I am about to c-"

"There's no way for you to end right now, Elicchi." Abandoning the grip of Eli's length, Nozomi repositioned herself on top of her blonde partner and started to move her hips seductively, tracing circles upon the hard cock and teasing it. Eli hugged her waist immediately. She didn't expect that, actually, her girlfriend was being too submissive and easy to tease, which was bad.

Eli almost had a heart attack just by feeling Nozomi's center so close. It was warm and wet due the contact with her pre-cum. They were taking too long and she realized that it was time to act. With a sudden squeeze, she threw the other girl against the mattress and now was on top. Nozomi stared surprised into the azure orbs and was going to say something till Eli silenced her with a passionate kiss. She put her arms around Eli's neck, deepening the touch, and let out a pleasant moan while feeling her nipples being caressed by gentle hands. The Russian girl continued to do this until she was able to lick and suck her neck and then her boobs. Nozomi giggled and groaned at the good sensation Eli was giving her.

"A-ah..! E-Elicchi…"

"Mhmm… Nozomi… I'm going to eat you."

"W-What?"

Eli didn't respond, she just gave the nipples a long, last suck. She traveled her hands down Nozomi's body, beginning to take off her panties as well. Done that, she kissed her belly, ready to lubricate her lovely little flower. Eli separated her legs and had a vision of Nozomi's center - a delicate one.

"Can I..?" She asked politely, not wanting to displease the violet-haired girl - who simply nodded and blushed deeply. Eli started to lick up and down, all around the lips, which Nozomi corresponded with some moans again, grabbing the sheets. She tasted her flavor this time and it wasn't bad, on the contrary, that aroused her even more.

"Oh god _s!_ "

With definitive hickeys into her core and thighs, Eli concluded that everything was well wet and ready to be penetrated. A trail of saliva was left there as something of recognition. The young student kissed her pussy and finally got up to go look for something very important. Nozomi was still breathless and flushed by the sensation, although she almost came into her girlfriend's mouth.

"W-What are you doing…?" The girl slowly opened her eyes, just to see her lover naked and standing.

The blonde turned and smiled embarrassed at her. "We will need a… Condom." She blushed a bit.

Nozomi leaned on her elbows and put a hand on her forehead. She was so entertained with their sexual activities that she forgot the most important part. Protection.

"I… Forgot."

"Don't worry, I got one this morning... You never know when you'll need it, right?"

"Pervert."

Eli giggled at the response and pulled out of her shirt pocket a tiny black box, carefully removing the condom from the packaging. She looked back at Nozomi.

"Um… C-Can I put it on you?" Nozomi's face became even redder than Maki's hair after asking for such a thing.

"O-okay." Eli approached her and she hold the stiff member, covering it quickly with latex till the last centimeter. Eli grinned proudly and pushed her gently against the bed. She positioned herself between the girl's legs and started to rub the tip against her core. Nozomi embraced the blonde, tightly. Eli felt as her partner's body began to shake.

"This may hurt a little, but… I promise that I'll be gentle, okay?" She nuzzled her neck.

"Alright, Elicchi."

Eli started to enter into her lover slowly, making sure to not hurt Nozomi. However, the other girl still felt some pain at the new impact and tears threatened to appear in the corner of her eyes. She clenched her nails on Eli's back, trying to soften the strange sensation.

"You are too b-big…"

"…Re-Relax..." The Russian girl was being as kind as possible, although she felt different too and couldn't deny how hard was being to control her instincts. Girls are very sensitive in this spot - especially in their first time -, but most guys just don't care about it and forget who really should be feeling pleasure, only benefiting themselves. Men can be rude and brute with sex sometimes, making many women disconcerted about their actions. Eli was born with a male reproductive organ, but her mind and the rest of her body were still female and she knew what Nozomi was bearing under her figure. She saw tears running down her cheeks and realized how fragile her lover could be. So she decided to trace kisses all around Nozomi's face, hoping that it would distract her from the pain.

The demonstration of affection and attention seemed to work as the fortune teller corresponded with a nod and moans, then Eli understood that she could already move her hips. The blonde girl started to lean forward, not only half of her member was inside but almost the entire shaft this time. After a while, the painful sensation was gone and was replaced by a pleasant one. Nozomi embraced Eli's neck with eager and bit her earlobe, she felt more than aroused by doing that and choked when a sudden push hit against her own hips. Eli let out a strange groan realizing that her dick was being squeezed by her girlfriend's vag-walls, could feel the sweat above her face and entire frame.

She looked down just to see their bodies finally connected. And that definitely made her content. With a determinate impulse, she felt something inside the other girl breaking, like if it was a barrier preventing her from moving on, but which has now disappeared. Eli looked into Nozomi's eyes and her lips were quickly captured. Desire and passion overflowed, soon the room was full of groans that even the neighbors would hear if they were silent, but the couple didn't care about the judgment of other people because that was a special night for both of them. Eli was happy that she had finally took her lover's virginity. It was almost like an intimate conquest.

Nozomi saw the blood dripping from her entrance and the penis slightly stained, then a smirk appeared on her face as she noticed what happened. Her body lifted up a little and she placed her legs around Eli's waist, making the Russian girl buck the hips a few times until she felt comfortable to go with a somewhat hectic rhythm.

"Ah!" A whimper escaped from her lips as they moved together.

Even if her lover was fond and careful in their first time having sex, it was still something good to feel and she could prove it every time her walls contract. Their breasts touched at every new impulse and Nozomi decided to tease her girlfriend a little. She started to squeeze her nipples with a free hand and Eli corresponded with more moans of her own, which Nozomi found that were adorable sounds coming from her mouth. The tease wasn't complete, she thought. She needed to say something that could create a flame inside Eli's chest.

"Eli…" Nozomi looked seductively at her, knowing that would drive her girlfriend crazy. "I want you to… Fuck me really hard with your enormous _dick_." She whispered in her ear. What a daring.

At this moment the other girl was as aroused as a bull. Eli sucked on her bottom lip and decided to attend her darling's needs. She grabbed Nozomi's legs and pushed them forward, leaning on her hands while looking at those lewd green orbs. She thrust her hips once, positioning her meat even deeper into her pussy before beginning with rough and quick movements.

The violet-haired girl let escape a loud moan, digging her nails on Eli's back and a lot of sensations started to pass across Nozomi's body. They didn't care if they were going at it like rabbits, because the pleasure became able to distract them from everything.

"Ah, y-yes!" The blonde girl continued to fuck her without a trail of fatigue, kissing her neck and lips at every minute. The sweat made their bodies even more connected. "Fuck!"

Nozomi was close, and apparently Eli was too - due the faces she was making. She pressed one more time her dick in, continuing to buck really hard against the other girl's center, making movements with her finger around her clit to create more satisfaction to Nozomi, whose frame had arched and soon both of their groans could be heard. Her throbbing penis was now being clutched and she couldn't take it anymore. The young girl exploded inside that latex cape.

"AAAHHH!"

They both came at the same time. Eli looked at Nozomi to see if she was still conscious and was greeted with a pair of passionate eyes. She carefully removed herself from the entrance with her now flaccid penis, noticing that she had ejaculated a lot – the condom was filed with her seed. Eli threw it in the trash and laid next to Nozomi, who was still breathless but had a happy expression on face. Eli smiled and removed some violet strands from her face. Even after sex that girl was beautiful.

"…I love you." She said sweetly to her. Nozomi giggled, planting a kiss on Eli's palm.

"I love you too, silly." Both girls grinned at each other and closed the distance between them, cuddling into each other's arms. Nozomi positioned her head under the blonde's chin.

"It was really amazing, thank you."

"From now on, we'll do this every time." Eli chuckled again at the response.

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging and recovering themselves. It really was worth it, she thought. It was better than staying awake all the night studying, at least. She was glad that that night she hadn't stayed at her home, her sister was at a friend's house and her parents were out. It would be really boring if they had never had intimacy. They would never feel comfortable about their bodies…

Nozomi realized how pensive her girlfriend was and intertwined their hands, earning an adorable look from her.

"Hey, sweetheart, I think we should sleep. We have school tomorrow, remember?"

"Ugh, you reminded me."

Nozomi giggled again but said nothing, she just kissed Eli's soft lips. A few minutes later, both girls fell asleep - without a cloth on.

 _It really was a long and fun night for them._

 **[…]**

 **A/N: Hello, it's been a while. I am really sorry for the late update. I fell from a hill and broke my leg and arms, but I think everything is okay now.**

 **So, I decided to continue with this story because I really like the idea of these two having a baby on high school, and in this case I've added drama because it's very hard to be a pregnant teenager in Japan, a lot of people are strict about it and many girls are victim of bullies... But I promise that this one won't be TOO MUCH dramatic, just a little to make things more interesting. Then, I received good reviews and I think a lot of people liked the content of this story, and it makes me really, really glad. Thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took a while for me to write it… And sorry for the grammatical errors, I am still learning English.**

 **Well, I will accept suggestions to add in future chapters. Feel free to leave your opinion and reviews, it will be good and very interesting to read! See you in the next chap. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

"One, two, three, four-!" The clapping sounds coming from the school's terrace naturally echoed on the halls as a notable signal of their daily practice.

It has been almost two weeks and a half since the couple took one step ahead in their relationship. None of the girls was sure if they were really dating – like _for real,_ they are close in so many different situations, but two women in love still is something seen as unusual, dangerous, curious but still, quite lovely. Even if they were being careful to not make it so explicit, speculations just appeared as time passed. Only Nico knew about Nozomi and Eli's intense connection, and for obvious reasons she decided to keep it a secret from Honoka and the others. At least, for now.

Even for her this was something kinda surprising at first when Nozomi tried to explain. She never imagined that the most popular girl of their school, the student council president and the coldest, bitter and calculating person she's ever met, actually is not _straight_. This situation was like one of those stories coming from random high school romantic movies. Exactly like a cliché.

But then, as their dearest and close friend, she could never stop supporting, helping and comforting them. She still remembers the day when this talk came up.

'… _I really don't know what to say.' She started. 'To be honest, I never saw two girls together like this…' Nico looked down and smiled a little. 'If it is love that you feel for each other, then I am totally cool with it.'_

And in fact, she was. They are just like any another couple in this planet, although most people can't see the truth about give love and be loved in return. The raven-haired girl just didn't want Eli to hurt Nozomi's feelings because of a bad day she was having or whatever.

' _But listen, if I find out that you've hurt her feelings or if you did something stupid… Then I won't hesitate in cut off that thing between your_ legs _, am I right?'_

One threat was more than enough to scare the shit out of any person in Eli's place. She felt satisfied when her blonde friend adjusted the collar of her blouse and gulped. After all, Nico obviously considers Nozomi as an older - but fragile - sister.

Now, in the present, the group was working hard on choreographies' essays and writing songs due a concert that was already scheduled for the next month – a very decisive one, could say. They are going to compete with random and talented groups from all over the country, basically. It caused series of tensions that made some of them discuss even more, atop of nothing.

"It's your fault that we are late in this one! You need to control your balance, Honoka!"

"Waah?! I can control my balance very well! Umi-chan is just so bossy sometimes!" The hyperactive student tried to stand on one foot and spin like a spinning top, but unfortunately failed in her attempts and soon the ground managed to meet with her butt. "Ouch!"

Umi angrily rubbed her forehead. "See!? Everyone will laugh at us if you continue like this… I just don't put my hand on your face because I'm sure I'd be arrested." She murmured the last part.

"What? Are you saying that you would beat me for it?! Kotori-chan, say something!"

"I…err, umm—"

"Kotori, don't spoil her!" Umi said first, positioning herself between the two girls. "And yes, that's exactly what I am saying you lazy idiot!"

"Hey, what with these sudden offenses!"

While they continued arguing as if it would solve something, in a place where the rest of them remained quiet to see how far that would last, one specific girl's stomach seemed to roll over completely until it made her totally sick. She tried to stay quiet and bear the horrible feeling fermenting inside her, hoping that was just a transient bellyache. The uncomfortable sensation never left, it grew more and more, to the point she couldn't be standing there in the same place for too long.

Soon, she ran away from the rest of their group, straight to the nearest bathroom. Something was wrong today… No, actually, since yesterday Nozomi felt those nauseas coming and going, like a monstrous roller coaster inside her belly. But now that got worse, apparently. When she hastily left her friends with a hand covering her mouth, that sure had surprised the other members of μ's and specially Eli. It wasn't her thing to leave like this without warning about the problem. The blonde girl immediately decided to follow her girlfriend.

"What happened to Nozomi-chan?" Kotori was the first one to ask, a worried expression present on her features.

"I don't know, maybe she just remembered something important-nya?" The cat-lover girl said with a similar expression.

"…Or maybe she is sick." Maki dared to say. And again, she was right.

"How do you know she is feeling sick?" This time Nico asked her. The redhead just inclined her head to the side and wrapped her red locks in one of her fingers, making circular movements. She was also afflicted.

"Well, you can hear her vomiting from here."

They stayed quiet to confirm what the girl had said and realized that was veracious. The sounds came from a bathroom that seemed very close to them.

"Oh… Right…"

"Poor Nozomi-chan…"

 **[…]**

Hurried footsteps echoed into the school corridors as the young student tried to approach her lover. She was quick like, wow, what was wrong with Nozomi today? She felt so worried that she couldn't even think about any logical explanations for this. Her girlfriend was acting so, well, distant. And now, sick. So sick.

"Nozomi!" She tried to call her, but it was too late. The violet-haired girl was far from being seen. Until she heard a door slamming and then Eli knew where this sound came from. _The only bathroom they had in this hall._

She quickly turned again and made her way to where Nozomi could possibly be. Moving closer to the place, though her heart still was beating like a drum, she carefully knocked the door and waited for an answer.

"N-Nozomi?" Eli asked again, hoping that everything was okay between them.

But she didn't receive an immediate response, just more and more puking sounds, which made her mind and heart drop. The blonde was in full protector mood right now.

"Non-tan…" She decided to use a nickname to catch her attention this time. "Are you okay..?"

But she had no answer yet.

"You know, I am worried about my sweet and lovely girlfriend… Please, talk to me."

Still nothing. Eli sighed and waited on the other side of the tiny bathroom they were. That was okay, Nozomi needed her time and she could see it without even looking into her eyes. She could wait till the last minute of the day, of course. Everything about her girlfriend is important to her, even the small things like a simple _bellyache_ … Like she called it. After all, this couldn't be so bad, right?

… _Right?_

That's what she thought too.

Soon, after long seconds, the door finally opened. Eli looked at her with concern, but the young fortune teller just shook her head to prove that everything was fine - although she could put on a mask and hide several things under a fake, secure smile very well.

"I am alright, Elicchi…" Saying this and trying to look healthy, she still wasn't even close to it. Any person would notice the unusual behavior. "I must have eaten something really bad this morning, that's all… Haha." The violet-haired student let out a small, weak giggle to disguise their currently situation.

"Nozomi…" Those words definitely hadn't made a positive effect on her partner.

When the blonde tried to hold Nozomi's hands and hug her, the other girl quickly pushed her away and took one step back. Eli stared stunned at her, raising an eyebrow.

"E-Eli... I-I need to go… I think it's better if I skip the practice today, in case it gets worse…" She did her best to look calm and not eager to leave.

"Wait-"

"I promise I'll see a doctor later, okay?... B-But I really need to go home now." Nozomi looked around the corridor and checked to see if they were really alone. "Tell the girls for me, please… I call you later." She kissed Eli's cheek in rush, walking away and not paying attention to her girlfriend's questions.

Eli stayed there, by her own. Seeing her lover and best friend like that broke her heart into very small pieces… But she couldn't do anything now, even though the young woman had already left without giving at least a concrete reason.

She accepted it with deep regret reflected into her eyes.

 **[…]**

It was about six-thirty in the evening.

Nozomi went back to her apartment, not before visiting a… Pharmacy.

Although she was in doubt, she also wished that it wasn't what she was thinking that it could be. The plastic bag in her hands caused insecurity within her chest. Heart beats accelerated. The looks seemed to haunt her from every corner of the street. Then, she decided to go faster.

When finally arriving, Nozomi threw the things on a table, sighing at the moment her fingertips touched something very slim and small inside of a box.

 _A pregnancy test, to be more specific._

She read all the instructions behind the tiny pink box, feeling nervous.

 _What if… No, it can't be possible…_

Looking at the plastic stick she was holding, realizing that her hands were sweating in fear and anxiety.

 _I'll just check… It's obliviously a false alarm._

 _Everything will be fine… …_ _I hope…_

Going straight to the bathroom, she did as required by the small instrument. She peed. She waited two minutes more than ordered, her mind was fully distracted with pessimist thoughts. Nozomi tried to stay as calm as possible and told herself that was just a simple bellyache.

But then…

"P…" She stared in clearly shock at the two small bars, side by side, drawn on that apparatus. "…P-Positive…?"

The test fell from her hands almost automatically, her knees trembled and tears appeared, running down her cheeks.

 _I am… Pregnant…_

… _H-How am I going to tell her..?_


	4. Chapter 4

"…So, where is she?"

That day seemed to be almost over when Eli returned to where all of her friends were waiting. The question hit her mind. She didn't know what exactly to say or how to start. It was late. The only thing she could see was the sun slowly preparing _itself_ to disappear within minutes, and how the sky turned into an orange – or purple – tone. It reminded her of something. Eli definitely should have gone after her lover.

"She… Left…"

"What?" Nico went to her side and placed both hands on her waist. "I mean, why? Does she know we still need to finish our practice? The concert will be next month!"

Immediately, glances fell upon her. The raven-haired girl stiffed, cleared her throat and corrected that attitude within a second. "I-I mean, of course her health is more important than this selfish audition… Sheesh… Is Nozomi okay?" Nico asked again, clearly with remorse this time.

Eli knew that Nozomi wasn't fine, not like she said minutes ago before leaving. She wasn't dumb too, and those vomiting noises were highly biased.

"I… I don't think I can answer this question." The blonde sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "She seemed bad, but didn't give me a concrete answer… Just said she needed to go back home and told me to warn you girls."

"Well, we were worried... In fact, we still are. If Nozomi is feeling sick, she can totally tell us and we would try to help." Maki crossed her arms, looking at the floor. They all nodded, in a somehow frustrated way. _The only thing they didn't know was that this time it wasn't a simple case of bowel pain, which could be merely solved with medicines._

"…You didn't do anything stupid to her, did you?" Nico stared with a bit of mistrust and murmured as close to the girl's ear, so she could be in panic. Eli's eyes widened.

"What? No! I would never do something to harm up Nozomi and you know that, Nico!" She practically shouted. Nico frowned a bit.

"Hey, Eli, calm down now." Umi grabbed her by the shoulders before she could stumble back. "You are a good _friend_ , of course we are aware that you have no bad intentions in mind. Then, try to relax." She patted Eli on the arm in an attempt to reassure the other student, who quickly nodded and clenched her fists with defeat. The blonde girl looked at Umi and what she received was just a friendly smile.

"…Sorry." She tried to return the simple gesture, even though it was difficult to smile back when her thoughts were fixed at another place. "I am… I am just worried about this."

"We know…"

The softness of the moment didn't last long and they were suddenly interrupted when a giggle came from behind.

"Heh, it was only a rhetorical question. I know you wouldn't dare to do anything, after all, you like your whole body." The idol-lover student continued with a mocking tone, leaving explicit what she wanted to mean to her group partner. For Nico it was a joke – a very heartless one –, but still, a joke. And she said it, though she also knew the rest of them would not understand so soon.

Eli blushed with shame at the statement. They were about to argue violently, but there was something more important hovering in the air. She took a deep breath. No, Eli, it's not a good time to discuss about your little friend. Let it go, focus on the scene that just happened a minute ago when you two were in the hall alone.

"Listen here, I—" Too late.

"E-Eli-chan!" Honoka grabbed her by the arm, preventing the girl from continuing the sentence. "I think it's okay if we end the practice just for this afternoon, everyone must be tired!" The ginger one smirked. "And, after all, we can't do this without one member! Nozo-mama is more important in this case!"

The blonde blinked. Did Honoka just call her girlfriend " _mama_ "? It feels really odd when they say things like that.

"Honoka…" Umi rubbed her forehead, preparing to scold the younger classmate, but eventually agreed. "…Yeah, you are right. Let's go home, it's almost night and I still need to help on the dojo." She turned to see Eli again, facing the girl with bright brown eyes. "You are going to see or talk to her now, yes? Well, if she needs something, don't hesitate to call us, okay?"

Eli said nothing but shook her head in sign of understanding. The other girls showed sympathy and packed their things as they waved back, walking in opposite directions. Only Nico wasn't in hurry. She waited until they all left just to finish her little talk with the blonde.

"Eli… I'm not judging you, but I have the feeling you screwed up."

"…I think you have the wrong feeling then. Go back home, Nico." Eli sighed and stared directly in those contrary crimson orbs. What in the Earth she could've screwed up this time. It was a possibility, for not giving so much attention to her girlfriend, but it also could be a paranoia from her head – trying to make things worse. "I am not in the mood for this conversation right now… So, good night." She walked away, leaving a very dumbfounded student behind.

Nico looked down at the ground, reflecting. "She can be fragile sometimes. I just hope you didn't do anything wrong to mess up with her feelings…" A moment of deep silence and all the rough memories came back like a lightning surpassing a tree and leaving it in burning pieces. "…. _Just like they did to me_ …"

Again, the things became dark. And a so painful, horrible, harsh darkness replaced the tiny emotion previously present at the cold atmosphere installed there.

It stills hunts her down.

 **[…]**

The sky already had stars when Eli hit her destiny. Her house. Her hole. She knew that at this time her father would be there, sitting on the armchair and drinking like a moron he was. She opened the door with extreme care, maybe he would be sleeping.

"Hey, ya blondie." That hoarse, thick voice trailed through her ears like an arrow. No, he definitely was awake.

The girl didn't respond, though. It was better if she pretended to be mute. In the end, that man never listened to anybody.

"I am talking to you, girl." He tried again, raising the tone of his voice. Eli clenched her fists at the annoyance, turning to finally see him looking back with crooked eyebrows. For an imbecile, he had learned to call her by the correct pronoun.

"What do you want?"

"What I want?" He chuckled. "Where the fuck you were? You know what time it is? Your mother went out and left no food, I am starving and that bitch know I don't cook this Japanese shit." Taking a sip of the bottle, he snorted. "Шлюхa…"

Eli bit her lips, trying to control the need to punch that guy right in his testicles. She knows how this could hurt.

"You can always order food instead…"

The man's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me? I am out of money too! Those whores I paid for weren't cheap." He scratched his beard, not giving attention to the comment he just made in front of his daughter.

What an asshole he could be, even drunk he was the worst and disgusting member of the family. Eli narrowed her eyes, trying to forget what he just admitted. Her mother sure was suffering in his hands and she wanted to end this. But, how? She couldn't kill him, even if she wanted it so bad. She thought of seeing him in jail, but in less than four months he would be free again, because, of course, he would call his brother to pay a pension and negotiate with the guards, after all, he owns one of the most famous companies in there. This could work, because the system is just a corrupt son of a bitch.

She thought about handing him to Yakuza as well, under a recriminatory file. But, unfortunately, she wouldn't have time to come up with a strategy so soon. Eli sighed in frustration.

"Go to kitchen, girl. You have to make me some food, I am sure you know how to prepare one of those rice bowls. Your sister is out and probably that one won't come back too." He interrupted her thoughts, drinking more and more vodka. "…Shit, I guess'm drunk."

As Eli waited him to start feel dizzy and then asleep, she went to her bedroom, hanging her bag on the doorknob and catching her phone. Screw him and his hunger and his liver, which sure was already fully destroyed due to the huge amount of alcoholic drinks ingested day after day.

"At least this asshole isn't calling me 'dude'." She whispered under her breath.

Now, the blonde girl needed to know about Nozomi and how she was doing. Though thinking in so many ways of how she could incriminate her father, she was also thinking about her girlfriend, if she was safe. At the moment the girl was able to access the messenger, Eli started to type.

The young student sent almost 15 messages, but there was no return. This made her paranoid and mad, what if something really bad had happened to Nozomi? She didn't call Eli back either. When the last tried to contact her in this way, again, there were no answers, just the old mailbox. Eli looked bothered. This was weird, Nozomi would always catch her calls.

"Dammit…" The phone battery died just when a splash of hope has emerged inside her chest. The defeat was evident, however she couldn't stand it. It was already 9 p.m. and it felt strangely cold outside yet. Suddenly, she came up with an idea, appearing out of nowhere like a lamp in the darkness.

Eli put the cellphone to charge and stared at the big wooden wardrobe present in the room. She immediately got up from her bed to open one of the drawers. There she found an old denim jacket, coated with fur on its inside. The blonde quickly changed her clothes, taking off the uniform and putting a more suitable outfit for that fresh night. She kept the ponytail and then, grabbed the cellphone again with 30% available battery - just in case she receives any calls from her mother or sister, or even her girlfriend. Without making loud noises, Eli opened the window, carefully sliding off of the house. By fact, nobody had heard anything as she stepped out.

She looked around and closed the gap. It was really creepy how the neighborhood remained oddly quiet from the moment she arrived at her house earlier. Eli shivered as the cold breeze touched her body for the first time in the night.

"Autumn, I see…" With a short breath, the girl started to walk away in that lonely street. It wasn't dangerous anymore, no one would be out waiting for her at this instant. And even if some asshole tried to approach and harass her, she would break his nuts only with a kick.

Eli chuckled in silent at the thought.

 _Yeah, because one day I can get mine broke too._

Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait… This isn't funny anymore."

 **[…]**

Although the route has been long, the blonde girl managed to find her final destination. She saw the one residence that she was looking for and walked directly to the front door, ready to knock. As she stayed in front of the apartment, Eli took a deep breath and sighed before continuing her particular love-mission. She knocked four times to make sure someone in the inside was really there listening.

After more attempts, the door opened, but only a bit due the lock that, unfortunately, created a barrier between the two. Eli looked at those brightly green eyes that would wake a flame inside her heart.

"Nozomi, let me in."

"…W-What are you doing here this hour..?" The girl's voice seemed hoarse and weary. Obviously, Eli didn't let this go unnoticed.

"You didn't call me, I was worried… What happened to your eyes?" She asked in more than concern, but in fear now. "They are red and seem wet. Were you crying? Tell me." The taller girl tried to push the door, almost breaking the doorknob. "If you are not going to take off the lock, then I am going to stay all the night here waiting."

With this statement, Nozomi had to sigh. She couldn't really prevent her stubborn girlfriend at the moment. So, she decided to let Eli pass. And when this happened, the blonde quickly embraced her and pressed their bodies against the wall.

"E-Eli…" The purple-haired girl murmured as she was being crushed by her lover.

"Oh, I am sorry." Eli decreased her grip, staring at contrary emerald orbs. They looked so sad for some reason, she just wanted to kiss the sadness away. "I am here now Nozomi, you can talk to me if you feel comfortable to… But please, don't be angry or sad… It's just… I-I love you so much. I can't stand seeing you like this…"

Nozomi felt the urgent need to kiss the girl in front of her. Eli was being so sweet and caring, she just wanted to cry on her shoulder until the night was over.

 _I can't tell it right now…_

"P-Please, stay here with me… I don't want to be alone tonight…" She started to sob uncontrollably. The blonde immediately held her, stroking Nozomi's hair while kissing it.

"Shhh… It's okay, I'm right here. I will always be." Eli tried to make her girlfriend calm, but it only made her cry even more. They remained in each other's arms for a long time, not wanting to separate even for a minute, but Eli wasn't complaining, although everything seemed so strange and out of the blue. She vowed to take the bastard who had made something to Nozomi, it could be a man or woman, whatever, she didn't care. She just wanted to see her girl happy and secure again.

 _But what if the bastard was me..?_

She started to sweat cold.

 _Oh God… Did I make Nozomi pissed? Was Nico right about me screwing up? Crap._

 _I am really an idiot for that._

As they embraced tightly, Eli bit the lower lip and started to feel her heartbeats accelerating. The taller one didn't even notice when Nozomi had calmed down and stopped sobbing, now cupping her cheeks with both hands. Eli looked confused at her direction.

"Thank you, Elicchi…" Nozomi said. "…For holding me… I-I love you too." The purple haired girl blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. Eli raised an eyebrow, finding that too cute and pressing her waist slightly.

 _I think it's not a good time to ask for sex… Oh, bad Elichika, you can't just ask for it when she's still recovering herself from a stressful situation. Stupid._

"No problem." Eli smirked. "So… Want to talk about it?"

About ' _it_ '… Nozomi stiffed a little at her words. She didn't know how to respond. It has been a long week for her. The nauseas seemed to be coming back quickly, so she needed to make an excuse for not being in the doctor earlier, or the blonde would suspect. The girl wasn't really ready to tell yet… What if Eli rejects her? Or worse… What if she leaves? These thoughts made Nozomi cringe.

Eli is a sweet, responsible girl. Of course she wouldn't be this coward… They didn't know the condom was going to broke. It's not her fault. But a baby is a big step in a relationship, right? So, what if they don't have enough money to take care of it? Any man or woman would leave at this situation. She would be another lonely single mother in the world, just being judged by the society day after day. Oh, how terrible it would be… But not as bad as an _abortion_.

"I think I am going to vomit…" Nozomi covered her mouth with a hand and stumbled back. Fortunately, Eli was there to support her before a possible fall.

"N-Nozomi! Didn't you go to the doctor?" She asked in panic, seeing her lover in such state.

"I—" Before giving an answer, the young fortune teller pushed the blonde and went in rush to the bathroom, letting all of her dinner go through the toilet. At this time, the taller girl could've suspected everything. But thank God, she still was so dense to notice it.

Eli stared in confusion and became a bit pissed. "That's it. We are going to see a doctor now. I don't care if it's late."

"No!"

"Why not? You are sick, Nozomi! This clearly has nothing to do with what you ate this morning, which was just a rice bowl." The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Or are you hiding something from me?"

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

 _Think Nozomi, think._

For the thousandth time in the night, Nozomi sighed and tried to stay relaxed. "…I went to see a doctor, okay? But he only told me to take some medicines and that it would be fine by then… So, I came home and there was you in front of my door. That's all…"

"I feel like you are lying to me… Why? Don't you trust me?"

" _Elicchi_ , would I lie to you?" Avoiding eye contact, she rubbed her forehead with extremely stress and tiredness, realizing that the discharge should be triggered to not show those remnants of her last meal. This vision made Nozomi's head hurt.

Eli, on the other hand, remained quiet, standing beside the sink and thinking about something to contradict the question. But Nozomi was right, she has always been the voice of reason in their relationship. Why would she hide something? It was silly enough to be true. Eli couldn't deny.

A noise interrupted the talk between them. The sound came directly from her pocket, which was constantly vibrating, so it could only mean one thing.

"It's Nico." Eli said, reading the name in the block screen of the cellphone.

"Nicocchi?" Nozomi absently asked. "Well, if she is calling at this hour… It must be important, I suppose?" She shrugged.

The girl shook her head negatively. "She is worried about us… I mean, you know how she can be..." Eli decided to just type a message, stating that they were fine. It wasn't the mood for listen to Nico cursing on the other side of the line. "…Extreme."

Nozomi giggled a little, which made the Russian smirk as well. At least she could still draw a smile on her pretty face.

"Did I… Did I do something to you? Are you mad at me?" Eli decided to change topics and questioned after the brief distracting moment, rubbing her neck with embarrassment.

That one caught the other off of guard, since she wasn't expecting this. Well, Nozomi couldn't be mad at this time of the championship. They needed to stay okay, or else the situation would get horrible and troubled. "Nope… I am not angry with you." She coughed. "It's just… Eli, I am stressed about the concert, you know, dancing in the stage… It's not really my thing, even more because of my body type…"

"Is that why you were crying? Oh, Nozomi, you don't need to worry about this. Your body is beautiful, I love it and I am sure you will get more pretty with the costume on." Eli crouched next to her and positioned an arm on her waist to get them close. "You just need to eat, okay? Keep the routine. You are going to faint if I am not here." She chuckled to break the ice. Nozomi eventually tried to imitate her action, but of course she was feeling worse now for lying.

In the inside, the purple-haired girl actually felt a little guilty for being like that. Always the chubby one of the group. Sometimes, it made her think of giving up, but she couldn't abandon what they had made together so far. Nozomi thought about the possibilities of gaining more weight during the pregnancy. Her outfits would get tight and then she wouldn't be able to perform with Eli and the girls. Not to mention that it would cause a discomfort pain. However, in the moment the biggest problem wasn't her weight. But her child. _Their child._

When Nozomi was younger, her mother would always repeat that a baby is due to a successful marriage. But she wasn't married. She was seventeen and in high school. Her girlfriend don't have a job and they are school idols. Eli don't even know about the situation. If her mother was there now, listening to her thoughts, she would certainly have a heart attack and go straight to the cemetery. Nozomi coughed again.

 _Don't worry little one… It's not your fault._

While creating episodes on her mind, she instinctively placed a hand on her belly.

 _If only we had support…_

"Nozomi?"

"Huh?" Coming out of her imagination, Nozomi looked at the blonde calling her name.

"Are you hungry?" Eli positioned her own hand on Nozomi's, staring directly at it.

The girl blinked two times to fall into reality and realize that Eli was practically touching their unborn child. Well, not really touching, but making a connection between them. It melted her heart and soul a bit.

"N-No…"

"Are you sure?" The blonde got closer and closer.

"Yes… Yes, I am." Nozomi lovingly hugged Eli. "Will you stay the night with me? Please, stay…"

Eli smiled softly. "I wouldn't think of going anywhere, Non-tan."

For the first time in the night, she truly smiled as well. Then, the two girls shared a long, passionate kiss, ready to go to bed and try to rest.

 **[…]**

A week has passed since the night Eli visited Nozomi's apartment and talked to her. They were currently in school, having science class, but the young miko was having problems to concentrate. The teacher caught her attention, making the purple-haired student go to the infirmary with her friend, Nico. Eli seemed frustrated for not being the one called to help her. They looked at each other before Nozomi tried to make a gesture to affirm that everything was normal. Eli wrinkled her forehead, she didn't fall to it this time and decided to get her later.

When they were exiting the classroom, Nozomi harshly pulled Nico by her arm and took her into another place.

"W-What the hell?! What is this, titty monster!? Don't even think about wash-washing me!"

The taller girl didn't respond, she just kept her steps until they were at the courtyard. She sighed heavily with tiredness for running so madly.

"Nozomi! Explain it now! Weren't we going to the infirmary?" Nico asked between heavy breaths too. Nozomi remained silent while recovering her own oxygen – this for about five minutes or more. "N-Nozomi?!"

"…Nicocchi… I need to say something to you…"

"What is so important that you need to drag me to an empty patio?" Nico raised an eyebrow. "Oooh, are you going to confess or anything? I am really sorry to disappoint you, but the great Yazawa Nico is currently interested in her career as a famous Idol—"

"I am pregnant." Nozomi finally confessed to someone, after all these days keeping it as secret. She stared at the floor, not wanting to see her friend's chocked expression.

There was an awkward silence hovering in the air since the sentence was out. Nico's dumbfounded face was the answer. The raven-haired girl lost her words and couldn't speak properly.

"Wha-What, what? You are—I mean—"

"…Yeah, I am pregnant. Expecting a baby." Nozomi tried to contain the tears again. "And yes, it's Eli's baby." She took courage to look into Nico's eyes. "I needed to say this to someone. I can't keep it just to myself…"

At this time, Nico could only think about one thing to say.

"Holy shit… Eli is so dead right now."

 **[…]**

 **A/N: Yes, the condom broke. Pluft!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank God we have break."

Certain blonde girl with azure eyes whispered to herself while walking to the local cafeteria. Science class wasn't really the best, although she liked knowing about cells and everything that involves the human body - It was not because of one particular organ she had, cough! -, but today, for some reason, the universe said that they must have human reproduction class. And this made her anxious again. And horny.

"Stupid theme. I had indecent thoughts about Nozomi and I almost c-!" She remembered. "Nozomi! Oh, I need to see if she is alright." Eli looked below her chest. At her skirt. "Um… After getting rid of it, of course."

 **[…]**

Back to Otonokizaka's main patio, where are just two girls talking happily to each other.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER! With my bare hands! What the hell was on her mind?! She is DEAD! I will call Maki and Umi to help me bury her."

"Nicocchi, don't—!" Nozomi held the poor girl before she could leave and tell everyone about the big news. It was too bad to be true. Now for sure she is going to be a single mother.

"Nozomi… I think it's better for both of us if you let me go and… LET ME KICK HER BALLS!"

"No! Not her balls!"

Two students passed by them and admired the scene, perplexed. Nico was red from anger, wanting to make Eli pay for disgracing her best friend's life. On the other hand, Nozomi was holding her petite body as if her life depended on it. The alpacas were eating grass and watching their show as well.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! S-S-She took your innocence! Your purity! And now you are expecting a child! She obviously deserves punishment!" Nico yelled, trying to free her body from the grip.

"Don't talk too loud..!" Nozomi's eyes widened. "It's not her fault! We did with consent… Using protection!…"

"Huh?" The smaller girl suddenly stopped fluttering. "Y-You did use protection.. ? But then… H-How..?" She seemed extremely confused.

"Well, Nicocchi, not every condom is trustworthy." Nozomi let out a reluctant giggle. "And I think the Gods really want me to be a mother..." She sighed sadly.

Nico's expression softened with worry at her words. "Nozomi… You know how things work to girls that end up pregnant in their teenage years…" Looking bothered, she decided to calm down a second, placing both feet on the ground and turning to face the older one, who simply nodded in agreement. "I suppose you didn't even tell Eli yet, huh?"

The young miko blushed, averting the exchange of looks between them. "I-I don't know how to tell her…"

"Okay, look," Nico put a hand on her forehead, rubbing it with tiredness. "Frankly speaking, I am still trying to process this awkward situation. I always thought about you having your kids, but never guessed that would be so soon like now. I still want to punch Eli in her testicles to make sure she will never shoot inside you again…" She made a pause. "But…"

"But..?" Nozomi eagerly repeated.

"But, now I did understand that condoms often fail trying to avoid an unwanted pregnancy… Ya know, bad material and stuff. Would have been better if you two had used a fern leaf." Nico smirked a little, making the other girl really embarrassed. "However, my point is… Are you going to keep it?" She asked in serious tone.

Nozomi seemed more than concerned listening to these words. It was a decision she and her girlfriend needed to make together, but she didn't know what Eli's reaction would be like. Most likely, yes, Nozomi wanted to keep the baby since she wouldn't want to choose a more drastic way… And then there was her mother-in-law and father-in-law, her parents and everyone else. What would they think if she chose to end the pregnancy process on the way? She would blame herself forever because of this.

"I would never kill my baby…" She whispered under her own breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I… I said yes… Nico, I want to keep my baby… I-I wouldn't want to…" And before the purple-haired girl could realize, she was already crying. The other just hugged her in comfort.

"Yes, yes, I understand… That's okay…" Nico gently stroked her long hair, sadly smiling and letting one tear out. "Gee, you made me emotional as well, see? Heh, I will definitely support you in this, alright? Stay calm for now..."

They continued holding each other for very slow minutes. It was the first time she saw Nozomi sobbing like a helpless little girl. Obviously understandable since this little girl was going to grow a big belly within one month or less. The situation will be difficult for µ's too, especially for their career in school and in Japan. Without one member, they couldn't be able to perform. Nico cringed.

 _Well, guess I can think about a solution later… Her welfare is everything right now… I am the person that needs to make her feel better._

She stiffed proudly. Although this posture didn't last long.

 _B-But my dream as an Idol..!_

 _Okay, let's forget that. I will make sure Eli takes care of both and everything will be fine. What more can possibly go wrong?!_

"Nozomi-"

"NOZOMI!" A different voice interrupted the gravity of Nico's mind and for a simple moment, things slipped. She recognized those sounds, the voice, and felt a twitch. You could already hear Ironside Siren echoing throughout the entire environment.

"Gosh, I was searching for you like crazy-Hey, what're you doing here with Ni—Waaahh!"

The black-haired idol had turned to see the culprit, immediately lifting her foot to kick in the middle of Eli's legs, who couldn't speak but just emit painful groans after this accident. She fell and crouched with both hands covering her lower part.

Nozomi stopped whining for a while, only to see what the hell was going on and what someone could need with her. It was a big surprise for sure.

"E-Elicchi! Oh my, are you okay?"

"I can feel it break…"

"Niccochi!" Nozomi snapped angrily. Nico shrugged.

"I warned you, titties."

Now she has a reason to go to Otonokizaka's main infirmary.

 **[…]**

"That was so mean… You know how fragile I am in this part, I don't know why you would do something like this to me, Nico." Eli whimpered, putting an ice pack inside the skirt.

"Oh-oh, you don't know?" Nico felt that twitched sensation again passing through her neurons. Nozomi sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to get her attention.

"That's enough… Oh Elicchi, it still hurts?" She asked in concern.

Eli agreed before trying to make a suggestive face. "Uh-huh… You know, there's something that would soften this pain…" Nozomi blushed.

"Do you want another hit, stupid?!" Nico lifted her left palm and the blonde girl immediately covered her whole body with the blanket. Nico sat.

They wouldn't go back to class in these kind of conditions. Nozomi would never leave her girlfriend behind, and Nicocchi wasn't the type to leave the two girls alone in that moment. A nightmare for Eli, because she couldn't even think of touching her partner with the black-haired student in the same room looking at her with eyes that whispered 'I am going to rip it off if I see you touch her butt directly or indirectly'.

The three girls eventually slept together. It was the end of summer in Japan and the autumn arrived like a thunderous wave. Soon, the cold night came and they couldn't stay there anymore. Nozomi was sleeping on Eli's chest when Nico shook them to wake up. They walked off of the room just in time to be out of her sight. Eli pulled the purple-haired miko to another hall before the two lovers could be seen.

They embraced each other and Nozomi didn't understand a single thing of this strange plan. Eli sniffed the smell of sweet shampoo on her hair.

"I love, love, love you…" The blonde said.

"We need to go home…" The purplenette groaned.

"Just a few more minutes, please…" Eli planted butterfly kisses on Nozomi's neck and cheeks, making the lowest girl quietly moan in pleasure. Hearing this made Eli extremely proud, excited, horny and, of course, happy. She pressed Nozomi against the wall, continuing to kiss her, this time in her lips. Her hips started to slightly shiver and she was there to hold and tease the soft flesh compressed on her own.

Eli felt Nozomi rubbing her erection and almost lost everything. The miko kissed her neck this time, after all, not only Eli could manage the sexual tension between the two. She was very good at making the Russian come. It was really quick.

However, she didn't hit the point. Nozomi's bag fell on the ground scaring and warning both about where they were going to do it. The Principal could pass by and see. She could witness the ACT. Nozomi horniness plummeted and she stopped rubbing Eli.

"Why… Why did you stop..? I was enjoying it." The blonde questioned, the other could notice the frustration. She had to stop or they would get in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Eli… We can continue this at my house if you still want to, the school isn't really a good place since we are not alone here."

"Look who is saying, huh?"

Nozomi bent down to pick up the books that also fell in the process of excitation, Eli did the same to help, picking all the books, the pencils, the pens… Until she saw something bright under all of these things. A pink pen, she supposed. Nozomi didn't even notice at whatever she was looking and stayed calm while packing up her bag, unconscious of her lover's curiosity.

Eli took the odd object in hands, analyzing what the hell could be. It wasn't a pen apparently... Suddenly, the blonde's heart began to pound faster and faster, without any breaks. She fixed her look at the bars. Two bars that could only explain something… She looked at Nozomi, lost in her little world, and again at the plastic stick. She repeated it. Two times, three, four times. But she didn't say a word.

As if the time had stopped. Eli started to sweat cold, thought she was going to have a heart attack because her heart was beating loud and too fast, almost pulling out of her chest.

 _She is… She is… Oh God... Oh, oh, oh!_

The blonde wanted to do a lot of expressions to demonstrate her feelings, but it became so hard to express it. She decided to look at the purplenette, meeting two emerald orbs which seemed worried, sad, and full of fears. Nozomi saw what was going on. She knew.

"N-N-Nozomi…" Eli finally mumbled. "T-This isn't a joke, r-right? Y-You are not pranking on me, right..?"

"Why Eli…" Nozomi's eyes watered. "…Why would I prank on you with something like t-this?" Before realizing, she was already sobbing.

Eli, noticing these reactions, didn't had the words to continue. Or courage. She was in a mix of sadness, surprise, happiness, harassment. The next thing she did was the only reason the girl could do it.

Eli hugged Nozomi, silent. As well, the other slipped into her arms and began to cry, leaving all the painful feelings out.

"…I love you, my love. With my whole heart… I am going to take care of you and our baby…"

 **[…]**

 **A/N: Hello there. So, this is the fifth chapter. What do you think? I have to say, I might not have time to post here because of my school, my exams, my parents, you know, this really sucks. And because I am lazy too, the creativity-block doesn't help. I hope you enjoy my story, it really makes me glad because I love to continue writing this. It's fun and heart warming!**

 **I will answer some questions/criticisms (?) now. Well, first, the reason I made Nozomi the "chubby one" of the group, it's because I think the support that Eli gives her in that situation is really cute. Chubby girls are adorable, people. I would love to have a girlfriend and kiss her belly everyday and tell her about how she is beautiful and amazing. I saw some fanarts, so I need to admit, chubby Nozomi is my favorite of all. I know a lot of girls, even boys, have problems with that. It's not cool making fun of it, this only proves that you are an asshole. Don't be rude, people. Be nice. Bodies are different, we need to respect that. I can just tell I will develop more about these body-issues she has, her girlfriend will be there to help, of course. Then, about Eli's father, I will think about more things to put in action for this character. But he is a shit-head, you just need to know that for now.**

 **See you in the next chap, I won't abandon this too soon, I promise!**

 **Até mais, bjos estrelados.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mhm... Non-tan..?" Slowly opening her eyes, Eli woke up just to see her girlfriend sitting at her side on the big bed. They have spent the whole night talking about this and that, their baby more specifically, and how Eli was both surprised and really, really happy. However, she was also a bit sad. Sad because of Nozomi's situation which would be much more complicated and stressful for her. Eli didn't want it to happen. The blonde adjusted herself and positioned two arms around the other's body, embracing Nozomi one more time and kissing her neck, assuring that she was there. Always. "You got up early… We decided skip class this morning just to be able to doze off."

"I know…" The purplenette placed a hand on top of Eli's. "I couldn't sleep well actually." She seemed truly thoughtful and tiredly laid down again, staring at her partner's lovely face. "I like seeing you with your messy hair after some sleep, it's really cute."

"Nozomi…" Eli blushed, doing the same thing as her. They looked at each other before sharing a passionate kiss. Both were naked. "Thank you… Changing subjects, how are you feeling now?"

"Well… I'm pretty good, not even a single morning sickness this dawn..."

"That's… Um… Cool." The blonde girl averted her gaze, seeing inside their blankets, finally noticing something weird. She remembered last night, everything happened so quickly. "We made love apparently?" Eli asked Nozomi, as she already knew.

Nozomi smiled and hugged the other body next to her, laying her head on her Russian's chest. "Yeah… You are really awesome in giving me love, you know?" Eli chuckled.

"It's because I only use my love with you…" They giggled affectionately, like an old married couple.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, warning that it would be ten o'clock already. Nico left some messages on Nozomi's phone, while Maki and Umi did the same but with Eli, asking why the two of them would skip class on a Friday. It was so obvious.

"Maki-chan and Umi-chan are questioning you too, Elicchi?" Nozomi tilted her head a little.

"Uh-huh, but I won't respond them right now, you know why?"

The miko didn't have a clue on mind. "Why?"

Eli smirked. "Because I will give you a lot of hugs and kisses… On your belly!" And before Nozomi could protect her stomach under the blankets, her girlfriend was faster and surrounded the poor girl, blocking any attempts of escape. She decided to tease a bit, tickling Nozomi above the belly-button, making "farting" sounds using her mouth.

"S-Stop! E-Elicchi, it tickles!" She giggled loudly. However, she accidently kicked the blonde in the middle of her legs too.

"Ow!" Eli stopped doing the funny noises and laid down, covering her crotch. Nozomi immediately was in worry state.

"Oh my, I am really sorry Eli! It wasn't my intention, I swear!" She wanted to do something to help, but couldn't think of anything. "D-Do you want me to bring some ice? I am sorry, I know it still hurts since the last time, but I promise it won't happen again!" She felt so bad.

"Mhmm… I-It's okay, Non-tan…" Eli tried to sound relaxed, clearly wasn't. "It's not the first time, anyways…"

"Y-You sure..?" Nozomi started to feel even guiltier for not being able to decrease her pain.

"Yes…" Eli made a pause. "Come here…" The ballet-dancer opened her arms, signing that Nozomi could lie on her body and embrace the heat that it emanated. And she gladly did, apologizing over and over. Soon, as the warmness filled her own state, she just felt safety.

Suddenly, a pair of lips landed on her head and feeling curious, she leaned her face better to look at what it might mean. Eli showed the most pretty, bright and fond smile on her features.

"You… You know, I… I was so surprised…" A solitary tear came down. "I mean, I am, still… But so very happy at the same time…" Witnessing that, Nozomi gently kissed the following tears away. "I-I never thought I would become a parent… A-And when I saw the thing which fell from your bag, I just…" She couldn't finish because was trying her best to not cry in front of the other girl.

"Elicchi…" The purplenette smiled as well, watching her girlfriend being strong, but knowing she had a soft and sensitive heart.

"I-I don't you to suffer, I promise I will take responsibility and we'll be together in this… You are the most precious gift in my life and… I want to see our baby growing… I-I don't know if it's a she or a he yet, b-but I will love my child with my whole being no matter what..!" Nozomi had to giggle at Eli's cuteness, feeling her own eyes getting watery one more time.

"I am so glad that you were not mad… I thought about it every day and every night… I-I was so scared…"

"I would n-never be mad at something like this!" The blonde girl kissed her partner with a lot of mixed emotions, hugging her body as if it was a valuable treasure. And, obviously, it was for Eli. "It's my baby too… I am so grateful to be its dad… Or… Mom..?" She raised an eyebrow, thinking about what she should call herself.

"I love you, Elicchi…"

"I love you more, N-Nozomi…"

However, something catch Eli's mind before proceeding and she gulped. "W-What about your parents?" Nozomi seemed to notice the tension.

"Oh… It's true, I haven't told them yet…" Sighing, she lovingly rubbed Eli's chest.

"Your father is going to shoot me…"

"Oh, Elicchi… We are talking about papa and mama here, I am not sure but they would never do something like this… They will certainly just be really… Shocked. Like you." Nozomi cupped her girlfriend cheeks and nuzzled both noses. "You are scared, right..?"

"Yes."

The miko smiled. "Don't be… I won't let my father do anything to you…"

Eli wasn't entirely sure of that, though. Something said that Nozomi's parents wouldn't only be shocked, but also angry. And they would probably think it was all her fault, even before explaining that they had used a condom while at it. What happens when a girl's dad find out his little daughter is pregnant? Of course he won't give Eli a pat and say "I know how it is".

She imagined the worst situations. Like her girlfriend's dad grabbing a chainsaw and gently whispering that everything was going to be fine. Okay, maybe not, this is something Nico would do, her father was going to just shoot with the rifle, making the job easier and fast. Eli gulped again.

"I am as scared as you, Elicchi… And in case you are wondering, no, papa 's not going to grab a chainsaw or a gun to show in front of your face. At least, I hope not…"

The blonde opened her mouth.

 _How did she..?_

 _Well, I forgot about the spiritual powers… It will be better if I change topics now._

"Nozomi…"

"Hm?"

"How many days have you been… You know… When you discovered you were… P-Pregnant?"

The smaller girl seemed surprise by the sudden question. In fact, she didn't know _exactly_ how many days passed since she peed on that plastic stick.

"One month, I suppose."

"Wow… Really?" Nozomi nodded in response. "Harasho…"

"…I am sure you are going to be an amazing daddy…"

The other coughed. "I am still a woman, you know…" Rubbing the purplenette's back, Eli had to sigh. "But… That's okay."

They stayed like that for minutes, seized together on the big couple-sized bed Nozomi owned after her parents left for work at another country and Japanese regions. They had sex on Mr. and Mrs. Tojo bed, but for some reason, Eli wasn't really worried about this.

"I will love to meet her or him… I will try my best to protect you and be a good parent."


End file.
